May I take your order?
by SecretSuuhai-sha
Summary: Hashi, Mada and Tobi decide to pay a visit to the new restaurant in town. Izuna was hired there as a waitress, but the outfits of the servants are a bit.. strange. Tobirama finds out what it means during a hot make-out scene. Contains: yaoi guy x guy .


Hey everyone!

This is one of my ideas for a new story. It will most likely be a one-shot containing some cute and sexy scenes xD. There is only one important thing to know: Hashirama and Madara are friends so Madara knows about Tobirama and Hashirama knows about Izuna, but the younger brothers have never met each other. That's all for now so enjoy reading!

**Title: **May I take your order?

**Pairing: **Izuna Uchiha x Tobirama Senju

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owns ;)

**Warning: **contains yaoi (male x male)

…

"Mada-nii, can you drive me to the mall?" Izuna asked as he made a list of some things he had to get. "I need to buy some stuff and some groceries too."

Madara looked up from where he was sitting and frowned. Didn't he just get new groceries? Izuna's face displayed pleading eyes and a slight pout and just as always Madara was affected by that. "Is it important 'stuff'?" He asked as he sat at his desk trying to work through the pile of papers. His work was keeping him occupied and to be honest he didn't have the time to drive Izuna somewhere.

"Yes I need a calculator for the test tomorrow. I can't make the test without it so I need it pretty bad." Izuna said as he checked his wallet for money. There was enough for the schoolsupplies, but he might need some more money for his favorite food and drinks, which Madara had forgot to get.

"Izuna, don't take this wrong, but I can't keep on driving you everywhere. Especially when I have a lot of work to do." Madara said as he sighed a little. He knew that he should take care of his younger brother, but the kid really needed his own car now.

"I'm sorry aniki, but I can't walk to the mall.. It's too far away." Izuna said trying to get his brother to drive him. Though it seemed that Madara wouldn't do what Izuna wished.

"No Izu, I have to finish this first, because my boss expexts the papers and reports at six tonight so.." Madara said as he looked over to the pile. His job was fun and well-payed, but it took a lot of his spare time to finish the paperwork. "Maybe you should save money and buy yourself a scooter or a car or something." He suggested while he continued writing.

"But aniki, I will never have enough money for that." Izuna said as he looked down with a pout. He understood that Madara couldn't pay for everything, but he himself couldnt find a nice job to go and earn some money himself. Of course Madara gave Izuna some pocket money, but Izu often spent it on clothes or something he wanted to have like a camera for instance.

"Maybe it's time for you to find yourself a job." Madara proposed as he saw the younger being lost in thoughts.

"B-but.. you know there are no nice jobs for me out there." Izuna said with a sad tone. He really wished that there were places for him to go to, but several bosses had already told him that he didn't fit the job. Izuna was getting worried that he would never be able to get a job for himself even when he would finish his school.

"I know you're struggling with that Izu, but I heard that there is a new restaurant in town. I know that you like being around other people and helping them. Tey are desperate for staff. I doubt that they will not hire you." Madara tried. It was a nice job for Izuna to get some experience with working. Madara knew that working as a servant could be fun since you can take orders and sometimes get some food yourself when it wasn't very crowded. He himself had started as a servant years ago. He did a great job taking orders and eventually ended up as a manager of an expensive restaurant. He was hoping that Izuna would make it that far too.

"I don't know.. I guess I could give it a try at least." Izuna said as he reminded himself of all the applications he had applied for in the past. Although maybe this restaurant idea wasn't all that bad. Madara after all had experience with it so maybe it could be fun. "I'll go check it out."

XOXOX –

"Hello sir, I came for the application to be a servant at your restaurant." Izuna spoke as he entered the new place. It looked really nice already; tables with clothes over it, candles lit, music at the background and a nice ambiance. 'Must be quite an expensive restaurant,' Izuna thought.

"Oh hello." The restaurant owner said in a rush as he told some of the other staff what to do and where to go to. "If you have a moment we can go to my office so I can explain to you what the job is about." Upon seeing Izuna the owner had immediately seen that Izuna was perfect for the job. He was looking for a young man with the ability to move graceful and take orders from the customers and it seemed that this young raven-haired man was almost to perfect to be true.

Meanwhile Izuna waited impatiently and a little nervous for the owner to finish his business. Izuna would be so happy if he would get this job. He could save the money for his vehicle and maybe he could even save enough for a place to live when he would be older. He was happy that this new restaurant looked so decent and well furnished. This way he could be sure that there would be enough customers to serve.

"Alright, you can follow me." The busy man said. Izuna noticed that the man was quite young for a restaurant owner, though he was very goodlooking and nice. No wonder if there would be a lot of women coming to dine here. That thought made Izuna giggle a little; he might even meet some cute girls while working. Izuna's mood got better and better as he entered the office.

The owner told Izu to sit down while he himself moved over to the other side of the desk taking out a form out of a drawer. Placing it in front of him he began explaining what the job included and how much the salary would be.

Izuna listened attentively while he looked over to the contract trying to scam the paper a bit to get an idea of what he would be signing for. Izu's face lightened up when he heard about the paycheck; it was a large amount of money for a freshman.

"So you will be serving the customers. You will take their orders at their tables and brings the orders to the kitchen so that the dish can be prepared. Once it's cooked you shall bring it to your customers and tell them to enjoy their food. When you notice new customers enter either you or one of the other waitresses can serve them."

Izuna nodded in response showing that he understood what kind of thing was expected from him. He couldn't wait to start actually. However the boss inwardly smirked as he knew that Izuna hadn't read the contracts details. So there would be a little surprise for the young Uchiha to find out.

"I know that it may be weird for you to already sign the contract, but I am really desperate for good servants and I would hate to so you not getting the job, because you fit perfectly. So if you could sign it now I would be very happy." The boss said as he hoped that Izuna would indeed sign the 'contract'. Izuna had told the boss that he didn't have much experience with work so the boss took advantage of that by making Izuna sign the contract without reading it thoroughly first.

Izuna was glad that the talk went very smooth so he took a pen and quickly ut his signature on the end of the contract. It felt so good to finally be able to get a job that was perfect for him.

"Alright that makes it official. If you wish you can tonight at five o'clock. The other servants will be able to help you out with everything you need to know. They can show you around and help you become a good servant just like them." 

– XOXOX –

Madara had finally finished the paperwork and delivered it at the office even before six o'clock. His work was done for that day, but still some things in the house had to be cleaned. So now he was doing the dishes as the phone suddenly rang. He didn't expect any calls, but decided to go check whom it would be. Quickly drying his hands with a towel he reached out for the phone and answered it saying: "Uchiha household."

"Hey Mada, it's me Hashirama. I was wondering if you have any plans for tonight?"

"Let me check." Madara spoke to his friend as he walked around in the house looking for his agenda. He opened it and saw that it was he had nothing planned so he responded: "No I'm all free tonight. Why do you ask?"

"Well.. I heard about this new place called 'Maneki Neko (1)'. I thought we could go check it out." Hashirama suggested.

"Hm. My brother just started working there. I'm not sure if he would appreciate it if I dropped by.. I mean it would be like I'm checking up on him." Madara said with a frown on his face. Of course he would want to see Izuna do his job and be in a happy mood, but maybe it would be too awkward.

"Oh I see. I could bring Tobi along. Then they could get along with each other and finally meet one another."

"That's a good idea. Izu could use a friend." Madara replied as he knew that the Senju was trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"Alright then. I'll come pick you up at eight."

"Yea sure. See you then." Madara ended the conversation and put the phone on the table. His mind wondered about what to wear to this new restaurant. Izuna had called his aniki this afternoon to tell him that he got the job. Madara had been very happy for his little brother and had asked what the restaurant was like. Izuna had described it as expensive and neat looking. So now Madara wondered if he should wear tuxedos or just some nice appropriate clothes.

– XOXOX – timeskip to 19:45 – XOXOX –

'I .. I can't go out like this.' Izuna thought as he hid himself in a dark corner. He popped his head next to it and stared at some customers taking their seats. He felt so embarrassed and he was trying to hide from sight when he saw his own brother enter with some friends.

'No.. no no no no no. I can't do this. I look so girly! What will my brother think of me when he sees me like this." Izuna nervously tried to cover some skin as he stood leaning against the wall not noticing his boss approaching him.

"Well I see that you're all dressed. It looks really cute Izuna. However you are not wearing that for no reason so you might have noticed that new customers have entered." The boss pointed towards three men sitting at a table studying the menu. "Those are for you." He spoke as he pushed Izuna towards the men. Giving him one last smack on Izu's butt he watched Izuna stumble towards the new customers.

Izuna blushed immensely as he got pushed towards his own brother and friends. How was he supposed to act normal while wearing this. He felt cold even though the restaurant's ambiance was quite warm. He decided that he wasn't going to be the mans' servant and ran back towards his dark corner.

"Nuh-uh, where do you think your going. It's your turn to take orders." His boss said to him as he put and arm around Izu's waist pulling him along to the table.

"N-no please! I can't do this." Izuna begged quietly for the other male to stop, but his boss just wouldn't listen.

"You signed for this now go do your job or I won't pay you."

"I didn't sign for this at all! You tricked me." Izuna said a bit offended.

"Then you should've read it thoroughly before signing it." The boss said. Izuna saw no way out anymore and decided to gather his courage and approach the table with customers waiting to order. He hid his face for as far as possible behind some strands of hair. Only a few were in his face, because he had to tie the rest up in a ponytail.

"May I please take your orders?" He said quietly while taking his notebook out.

Hashirama was a little surprised to see a waitress in such an outrageous outfit. He looked over to Madara to see that he had a small blush on his face. Hashi frowned and looked at Mada with a questioning look in his eyes as if to say: 'Is that your little brother?'. Mada nodded in response and looked over to Tobirama whom was studying the menu attentively.

"Well.. I would like some green tea please." Hashirama was the first to order trying to break the awkward silence. He tried to sound a little bit sweet, but he was still very stunned.

While Izuna wrote it down Madara spoke: "I'll take some sake." Again the younger Uchiha wrote it down and turned towards Tobi.

"And you sir?" He asked while he tried desperately to take the order as fast as possible and to go back to his hiding space in embarrassment. He saw that his boss was no longer looking at him so he would be able to run back to the shadows in no time.

Tobirama placed the menu on the table and turned to the waitress to ask for some water, but when he looked up it was like he couldn't speak anymore. The most gorgeous person he had ever seen stood right before his eyes. He had no idea that he would meet someone as pretty as the waitress in here.

"I.. I'll have.. some water, please." He said nervously. He couldn't take his eyes of the beautiful face of the waitress. Immediately noticing a nametag with the name 'Izuna' on it he made sure to remember the name. While Izu wrote down the last order Tobi checked out the rest of the waitress' body; slim, quite tall and a bit muscular, but still feminine. The outfit seemed to fit the raven's body perfectly and Tobirama couldn't wait to explore the costume.

"Alright, it'll be right up." Izuna said as he tried to smile a bit. He quickly turned around and headed off to the kitchen to pass the order on. As he walked he felt someone staring at him. He felt even more uncomfortable and tried to walk in a higher pace disappearing into the kitchen.

XOXOX – a little later – XOXOX –

"Mmhn.. no Senju, I don't want to go home yet." Madara whined as he took another sip of his sake. The man had drunk quite some cups of sake already and Hashirama knew that Mada was kind of drunk. It was always a bother when Madara got drunk, because he would start to piss off other people around him. Luckily Hashi knew how to handle the other male and started to gently remove Mada out of the restaurant.

"Come on. I'm taking you home so you can sleep a bit." Hashi said as he hooked an arm around Madara trying to help him up and giving him some support. All the while Tobirama sat at the table checking his wallet to see how much money he had left.

"You coming along Tobi?" Hashirama asked his younger brother while he finally got Madara to stand on his feet. The drunk man was still complaining and whining about all kinds of things as Hashi put a hand over Mada's mouth to stop his noise.

"Oh uh.. you two can go home. I'll pay the bill and leave after you guys." Tobirama said as he had made up a little plan. Once Hashirama and Madara had left he would make a move on that cute servant. Fortunately for him Hashirama had no idea that the younger was planning something and agreed on Tobi's idea.

"Alright, see you at home then." Hashi spoke while he moved Madara to the exit of the restaurant. Tobi smirked and waved his brother goodbye before turning and heading to the bar. Seeing Izuna stand on the other side of it he asked with a low voice: "Could I have the bill please?".

Izuna gave the paper to the man he had served and waited patiently for the man to finish counting down the money. He saw the man put it down including a big tip. Izuna's eyes lightened up as he thanked the man for the money. He appreciated the big tip a lot, because on his first day he hadn't expect to get one. He watched the white-haired male smile at him and after a while Izu excused himself going to the toilets. The male nodded and pretended to turn away and heading to the door, but instead he followed the raven.

Izuna happily walked to the toilets to go see if his outfit was still looking the way it was supposed to. He looked into the mirror and saw himself smiling brightly from receiving so much money. Fixing his hair a little bit and washing his hands he heard the door open and he tilted his head to see the same white-haired man.

"May I help you sir?" Izuna asked with a sweet voice when he noticed that the man was leaning against the wall and staring at him (Izuna).

"Hm.. maybe you can.. I was wondering why all the servants are dressed like cats." The male said while he approached Izu. The man knew how to make a dominant impression on people and it seemed to work on the raven. Izuna backed up a little and spoke with a shy voice: "W-well.. that's because uhm.. The owner of the restaurant wanted a roleplay kind of restaurant. S-so.. that's why he wanted us to dress like kitties. Also the name of the restaurant is Maneki Neko and neko means cat."

Tobirama understood what Izuna meant and liked the idea of people dressing as someone or something other than themselves. The cat costume was a great idea in Tobi's opinion; mini-skirt, a tiara with cat ears attached on it, a top that just came over the male's nipples, a tail, a collar and paw-like slippers. It would make everybody look extremely cute and fluffy. Tobirama also noticed that Izuna's hair was tied in a ponytail with some strands falling in his face. After some time of thinking he replied: "Mh.. That's an interesting way of attracting customers."

Izuna blushed a little as he felt the wall coming up behind him while backing up. The white-haired male softly took hold of Izu's tail and gave a tug on it. The male approached Izuna more and more and the slightly less tall raven felt that he couldn't turn away from the taller male. Izuna didn't quite know how to reply and instead just looked down to the floor hiding his blush.

"So.. do the kittens play too?" Tobirama asked as he pushed Izuna's body against the wall using his own body. He felt the kitty squirm a little as he pushed their bodies together feeling each other's heat.

"S-sir, I'm going to have to ask you to let go of me." Izuna almost whispered. The man, however, caught the question and replied: "Isn't this part of the service?" Tobi moved one hand to scratch the fluffy cat ears which made Izuna blush even more.

"N-no sir." He replied formally. Trying to be as polite as possible Izuna avoided the piercing gaze of the taller male. The man wasn't finished asking questions yet so Tobi continued while he moved his fingertips through the midnight black hair: "Your name is Izuna right?"

"Y-yes sir." He said while he tried to push the man's hands off of him. The touch was making him blush a lot and he still had to work for a couple more hours so it wouldn't be good if he would be totally flushed.

"That names fits you. So uhm.. If this isn't part of the service, I would be violating the rules if I _played_ with you right?" Tobirama whispered in Izuna's ear. Izuna almost jumped when he heard the door to the toilets open again. He saw his boss enter and look at them with an amused smirk.

The boss closed the door behind him and leaned back against it while he grinned and watched the younger males. So the outfit had been a good idea for his new restaurant. He was expecting more and more customers knowing that the servants were all quite attractive. This way his business would be a great succes. He decided to play with his newly hired servant a bit by saying: "Izuna, is that customer satisfied about your service?"

Izuna nervously swallowed and stopped pushing the white-haired male's hands away. His boss would surely think that it was rude to push somebody away. Hoping that the reply would please his boss he lowered his gaze and said: "I.. I served him the way I was told to serve customers."

Meanwhile Tobirama turned his head to the side and eyed the boss with a smirk. They completely understood each other and the boss caught the hint. Tobi wanted Izuna to 'serve' him some more and in a very different way as well.

"I believe he's not fully satisfied yet and of course you wouldn't want me to let you go, because of a dissatisfied customer, am I right?" The boss spoke while he gave Izuna a vain look. Shaking his head slightly he made his point clear and Izuna understood he had no choice but to obey.

"N-no sir." Izuna said as he was hoping that he could keep his job. He liked the work a lot even though he would have to get used to wearing this outfit. He enjoyed seeing people interact with each other and enjoy their food. Everybody seemed a lot more happy when they went out to dine. His boss had been nice to him and helped him out by showing him around along with some other servants and had tried to make Izuna look cute and huggable. But still Izuna feared the man a little, because he overpowered the raven.

"Then do your job." The boss said at last before he left the toilet and locked the door from outside. Izuna knew he had no chance to escape anymore and finally gave in to the touches of this mysterious customer.

Tobirama softly grabbed Izu's wrists and placed them against the wall above his head. Izuna squirmed a bit and wriggled his arms. Tobirama wasn't going to let go just yet and moved his leg between Izuna's. Slowly giving more pressure with his knee he saw Izuna blush more and more. Tobi smirked and moved one of his hands to the mini-skirt touching the waistband.

"It's such a tiny skirt." He chuckled as he gave a little tug at it. "You might as well wear nothing at all." He spoke as he smirked. He moved his fingers against Izuna's skin and underneath the fabric of the skirt slowly pulling it down. He felt Izu shiver while he let the skirt drop to the floor. "You are really pretty Izuna. I wish I knew you in my real life.. I mean.. aside from seeing you in this restaurant I would enjoy being friends with you."

"Uhm.. thank you I guess.." Izuna said a little bit uncomfortable. He felt so exposed now without the skirt. He was already practically naked while wearing it so without was a little bit too exposing. Feeling the cold tiles from the wall on his back Izu shivered again and hardened slightly. He wanted to cover his lower naked half, but he couldn't get himself to free his hands; the grip was too much.

"Oh I take it that you're enjoying this just as much as I am." Tobirama said as he looked down on Izuna's hardening member. Izuna quickly looked away to the side and hid his face with some strands of hair as he felt heat spread over his cheeks.

"It's okay I'll be very gentle." Tobi whispered while breathing closely to Izuna's ear. "Just turn around."

Izuna did as he was told and turned to face the wall. He was happy that he could at least hide himself a bit more while using the wall for support. Tobi's hands were still holding Izuna's arms up high while he ordered the raven to spread his leg a little more for him. Izuna couldn't struggle so he obeyed and spread them a few inches further while his hands were being pushed against the wall. His face was close to the wall as he tried to keep standing seeing that his legs were shaking.

Tobirama unbuttoned his own jeans and stroke his shaft fast for a few times then started approaching the raven's butt. Izuna felt the man's tip push against his entrance as he tried moving forward, but he couldn't move away any more.

"Relax as much as you can okay?" The white-haired male said quietly. After he saw Izuna nod and relax he slowly leaned over to get some soap as lube. He devided it over his member before pushing himself into the tight virgin entrance of the raven. Tobi threw his head back as he moaned and intertwined his fingers with Izuna's. He used his free hand to hold his member and push into the cute kitten.

"A-AH! Stop.. it... hurts." Izuna pleaded as he closed his eyes tighly and clutched his fists.

"It's okay.. It's already half-way in." Tobi soothed as he stroked Izuna's left side letting go of his shaft. The kitty bit his lip hard trying not to scream out in pain. He had no idea that it would hurt him so much to do this kind of activity.

"Ssh, it's in." The taller male said as he used both of his hand to reach for Izu's head softly stroking his hair and undoing said man's ponytail.

"N-no sir.. My hair..It has to be tied for work." Izuna mentioned as he tried to keep his hair tied.

"I want you without a ponytail and since I'm the customer.." Tobi replied with a smirk. He knew that Izuna would obey him as long as he was the customer. He was trying not to make this seem too much like rape, because he really wanted to do this more often with the kitten. He saw Izuna remove his hands and accept that this was what Tobirama wanted. Carefully untying the ponytail Tobi let the beautiful black hair fall down on Izu's back. Enjoying the sight Tobi felt himself slide out of the younger a bit so he carefully pushed back in a little deeper.

"A-hah s-sir.. t-too much." Izu stated as drops of sweat formed on his cheeks. Tobi couldn't help but smile at the cuteness in front of him. He moved his hands to Izuna's front grabbing him and starting to stroke him with a slow pace. Izuna made cute noises which sounded like a moan and whine combined.

"It's okay if you want to make sounds." Tobirama encouraged while he started moving inside of izuna.

"Mmmh.. ah s-sir.. please" The kitty begged making quiet moans.

"Please what?" Tobi played dumb.

"M-move faster please." Izuna pleaded again as he bit his lip trying not to thrust his hips back. He knew that the man behind him was smirking widely as Izuna felt the male pull as far as possible before thrusting back in the deepest possible.

Izuna cried out in pleasure putting a hand over his mouth which was quickly removed by his customer. "Let me hear how much you like it." Tobi encouraged. Izuna nodded and moaned with each thrust. His sweet spot getting his over and over again.

"Mh yes." Tobi moaned and went deeper and faster trying to make both of them climax.

"Ah! Sir.. I'm gonna.. c-cum." Izuna tightened and clutched his fists trying not to come already. He knew that his customer had to allow him to come, otherwise he wouldn't be doing as ordered.

"It's okay.. I.. I'm close t-too." Tobirma smiled at Izu encouraging him to come.

"Mmhn~ I'm .. gonna AH!" Izu came at the wall and his own belly. He knew he would make a mess coming like this, but his customer didn't seem to mind.

"Ah Izuna.. so damn tight.." tHe moved one last time and came deep inside the raven. Putting his head against the kitten's shoulder he rest a little before pulling out of him. Izuna immediately dropped to his knees feeling a severe pain in his lower back. Tobi got a tissue and wiped the remaining cum before pulling his jeans back on. When he finished he got on his hunches next to the half naked raven.

Izuna was panting heavily and holding one hand against the wall. Pulling his legs close to him he sat on his butt on the cold floor. Tobirama sat quietly next to him before asking: "Want me to clean you?"

Izuna shook his head while looking down. "N-no I can do it myself, sir, don't worry about me." But Tobi couldn't help but offering a hand.

"I'm offering help, just accept it." He said with a demanding voice. Izuna looked up and stared into the dark eyes for a moment and then nodded.

"Good boy" Tobi praised and started cleaning Izu wiping the cum off his butt. Izuna at the same time tried not to wince from the pain he felt and let his customer clean him. When Izuna was clean Tobi helped him up and picks the skirt up handing it to _his_ kitten.

Standing up Izuna looks at himself in the mirror and sees his face being all flushed. He panicked a little, because people would surely notice. Tobirama saw the panicked look and tried to calm the raven a little.

"You look even more cute like this. I'm jealous of anyone who looks at you." Izuna blushed when he heard this and thanked his customer for helping him clean. He hoped that Tobi was satisfied now.

"No problem at all" The male winked at him.

"I hope that you are satisfied with our service." Izuna said sweetly as the male smirked at him saying: "Definitely. I will be sure to visit some other time."

Tobi walked out of the toilets winking at the raven. Izuna blushed as watched the man leave. When he felt a card stick out of the pocket of his skirt he curiously took it out and read it: 'Thanks for the great time. Here's my number.' Izuna hugged it to his chest as he was happy to have found a new playmate.

**A/N: **thank you all for reading and reviews are always nice ^w^

**(1)** Maneki neko is a japanese cat figure for wishing goodluck to someone. Most of the time those are at the doors of japanese/chinese restaurants.


End file.
